The Island Of Beginning
by Tojiro Murakami
Summary: What if Aang awakened from the glacier somewhere else? What if he found himself on a lone island with a woman with a mysterious past who teaches him of what he missed for the last 100 years? This is his story.
1. Aang's Beginning

**This is my second story. My original story is Harry Potter the One Who Can Change Everything. I've been in a kind of stump lately and hadn't found the time to write my next chapter for it. So for inspirations sake, I decided that I'd begin writing this story as well. I am an avid fan of avatar. I love the series and think it's awesome. I'm also still a beginner, so I'd appreciate it if you don't criticize me too bad.**

**Hope you like it and remember none of these character and settings are mine. Please review.**

What if Aang awakened from the glacier somewhere else? What if he found himself on a lone island with a woman with a mysterious past who teaches himof what he missed? This is his story.

It has been 3 weeks since that time. Three weeks since both him and Appa had woken up from his hundred years of slumber. Three weeks since he had gone to verify if his people were truly gone and because of the avatar state, nearly destroyed the entire southern air temple. Three weeks since he realized that he could have stopped this and it was all of his fault. Now for the past three weeks, all he did was mourn. That is until the person who found him from what remained of the glacier. The person he owed a great deal to, for sheltering him and protecting him talked some sense into him. That person was Ursa, the Fire lord's banished wife. She not only convinced him to stop on moping on the past, but that he was still alive, and that no matter what there was always hope. There was a reason why he survived. That is where she began informing him of everything regarding not only of her past, but of what she knew of the fire nation. She also began teaching him how to fire bend, and methods of stealth that may benefit him. Within a month of constant drilling, schooling, practicing, and fire bending, he felt that he was ready to leave the small little island. He now felt confident in the possibility of encountering someone from the fire nation. His lessons in stealth led him to decide to change into a more un-airbending attire. With the help of Ursa, he chose to wear an outfit similar to his original one. Except not only was it a mixture of both grey and black, it also had longer sleeves and a hoody to cover his collar. He figured the coloring along with his airbending tattoos was the most distinct thing people would notice if they were aware of his confirmed existence. Normally he would be against this, but after seeing that his people were slaughtered due to his inability to accept being the avatar, along with Ursa's advice and teachings. He knew it was best to do things this way. He also felt ashamed of being discovered and truly confronting the fact that his failures caused more than just the destruction of his people. From what Ursa's told him, he was well aware of the suffering of the other nations. So for now, one of his top goals was to find teachers for both earth and water and to help out whenever he could. Before leaving the island, Ursa decided to give him a few more parting words.

"Aang?" Ursa said. "What is it Ursa?" He asked curious. "Promise me you'll try to stay safe and that if you can, please save my children." She spoke with the care that only a mother would be capable of. He smiled, truly grateful for everything, she had done for him. He would ensure that he would at least try his hardest to save her children, by opening their eyes to the truth. He walked up to her and hugged her with all the emotion he could muster. He whispered to her "Of course Ursa, I owe you so much for everything you have done for me. I promise I'll try to save both Zuko and Azula. It's the least I can do for your willingness to help me" He finished. He heard her sob. "Thank you Aang, that's all I ask" she spoke with a sob. "Oh and when I come back for you when this is all said and done. You better have a boyfriend by then, because it's a crime to be so beautiful and waste it being unattached." He said playfully. She blushed at his comment, and a watery chuckle managed to escape her lips. She decided to play along. "What if I choose to stay single? What do you plan to do about it?" She said. He froze momentarily, not having expected that type of response. Then confidently while slightly blushing he said. "Then when I come back, I'll just have to take you out on a date!"

Completely thrown off by the comment, she blushed after realizing he was serious about the proposal. After an uncomfortable silence passed by, Aang decided to break the awkward moment. "Um… Ursa sorry, I shouldn't have said that. It's just you're really pretty despite your age, and I don't really care about that regardless. I just want the person who saved me to be happy and I…." he wasn't able to finish when a finger was pressed to his lips to shut him up. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she eventually spoke. "Aang, I'm really flattered that you'd seriously ask me that but I'd have to decline." Noticing that he was about to interrupt, she continued on before he could say his part. "Look Aang, you're a young boy despite being the avatar, your still 12. You have your life ahead of you. I'm flattered that you'd consider me as someone to spend the rest of your life with. I truly am, but I'm not the one for you. You deserve better, and I promise you that the girl you are looking for is somewhere out there. Also don't worry about me; I can take care of myself. I haven't been the Fire Lord's banished wife for nothing. "She stated calmly. She noticed that his grip around her became tighter. "Ursa, I promise you that you are wrong about me not being happy you. Though I do understand where you're coming from. I swear that if you don't have someone to love by the time I come back. Either I will find someone worthy of you, or I will just have to find a young girl for myself and make sure that your life will be filled with many nieces and nephews. "He told her emotionally. They both pulled back from the hug, and she kissed him on his forehead. "Good luck, young avatar and I will hold you to that promise." Ursa said, she too emotional. After some time, they both released each other from their hold. Aang slowly turning around and then airbending himself on Appa.; Once he ensured he had everything, he turned around and waved goodbye to Ursa. After she was done waving, he called out to Appa. "Yip, Yip". He then flew off towards the earth kingdom.


	2. The Saved Prisoner

**None of these characters or settings in the story are mine. Aside from maybe a few places and some other character, most of these places and characters involved rightfully belongs to the producers and cartoonists of Avatar the Last Airbender. Hope you enjoy and please review. **

**In case your wondering why it updated-I just changed parts of the disclaimer and added some more info in bold at the very end. Also I made some corrections.**

After hours of continuous flying, Aang began thinking back to the simpler times when he wasn't aware of being the avatar. Back then, it was just him, Appa, monk Gyatso and all the other fellow air nomads. He remembered the excitement of creating the air- scooter, the simple fun of playing Pai Sho with his favorite mentor/father figure, as well as the easy going fun he had of befriending people all over the world. Though now all of that was gone. Not only was he the last of his people, but he had to face a war against the fire nation that had been continuing for the last century. Don't forget that he had to be a fully realized avatar and that required that he had to master the four elements. Add to that, it was also his sole responsibility to father children to ensure the revival of his people. There was a lot of pressure that he had currently. He sighed; trying not to let his negative thoughts affect him too much.

Remembering of Ursa's encouragements, as well as advice that held years of wisdom behind it; he thought of all the positives things that have happened to him in his life so far. One thing that will always influence him was the times he spent with monk Gyatso. To him, the times he spent with his mentor, as well as all the teachings and principles he had learned from him, was worth more to him than even all the riches in the world. He was the most influencing and important person that Aang had ever had in his life. Then there was Appa, his animal guide, and closest friend. They have known each other since Aang's earlier childhood. The bond they share is simply irreplaceable and he was glad that he still had him as a connection to his people. There were also his friends that had lived almost a century ago. He was certain most of them had gone on to the afterlife and he will certainly miss them.

Though when he considered what person to him was the most or at least the second most important in his life as of right now was. The person who helped him cope with all of the pain of knowing you're the last of your people. That it was his duty and responsibility as the avatar to bring balance to the world. Then it was Ursa. She was there when he needed somebody the most. She was to him, a teacher, a mentor, a mother, a sister, a best-friend, and so much more. She had told him everything there was to know about her life. He knew that her great-grandfather was avatar Roku, the avatar before him. He found out the hardships she had of being married to Ozai, and the reasons to her banishments. He also knew of the utmost love she held for her children.

That was why, when it was time for her to teach him firebending as well as anything else she felt important to teach him. He was very focused and determined to learn everything he could. By the end of the month, he had memorized at least a large portion of Fire nation History, was at best above average in firebending, quite adept at stealth, and was decent with a dagger. He knew that aside from both earth and water, he still needed to improve in his firebending, but he decided he should follow learning the cycles properly. Since he was born into the Airbending cycle first, then he had to master water, then earth, than afterwards fire. At least he was quite adept at manipulating fire now. Though Ursa had warned him the dangers of controlling fire and he knew that her warnings should never go unheeded. That was why; he felt it more appropriate if he followed learning bending in order of the elemental cycles, before depending on his firebending.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he noticed that land was beginning to appear in the distance. As the land seemed to get bigger and clearer as he got closer. He discovered that he was somewhere in the Earth Kingdom, though it looked to be currently held by the fire nation. Seeing as it was nearing night time and that the city's lights were slowly beginning to light up. He grabbed Appa's reins and directed them to a vacant looking beach area southeast of the city. The beach stretched out for miles on end. From a particular cliff side he noticed that there was a cave over in the direction further south. So he steered Appa carefully over to that part of the beach. After landing, Aang airbended himself onto the sand. Looking around, he noticed that the beach was empty, so it was safe at least for now to move forward. "Come on buddy" Aang said to Appa. "Let's see if we can stay at that cave" he spoke to his bison. Hearing a small grunt of agreement from Appa, he began walking towards the cave with Appa behind him.

As they entered, Aang noticed that the cavern was pretty deep. It seemed to range around 16 feet in height and around 19 feet in width. Aside from being quite roomy, he noticed that a part of the cavern actually had a deeper looking entrance that went further into an unknown path. Deciding he'd go and check that out at a later time. He began setting up there camp for the night. After removing Appa's saddle, he began looking through one of his packs Ursa had given him. He found that he had some fruits and vegetables in his pack. He for a brief moment wondered what he should prepare. From Ursa he learned a few recipes he was quite good at preparing. One of his favorites was of a vegetable stew, but first he needed some fire wood, and some fresh water to start cooking. "Appa, I'll just be going out to get some fire wood and some other ingredients. Just stay here and wait for me okay. I'll be back soon. " Aang called out to his bison. Hearing a grunt in return, he set out into the nearby forest after taking an empty pack and canteen with him.

Pulling his hood over his head, he cautiously walked into the forest. Every so often he'd find a fallen branch or twig, and after breaking it to a more manageable size, he'd then put it into his pack. As what felt like an hour past, of him going through the forest searching for wood and a possible a fresh water source. He heard a twig snap in the distance. Silently airbending himself up into the tree tops, he looked towards the approaching light headed towards the area he was standing on earlier. As the sounds of footsteps seemed to get closer, he noticed that there was actually a group of people, and all of them were of the fire nation. Looking closer, they seemed to be carrying something, a cage of some sort. After having squinted his eyes, trying to find out what they were holding in there.

He was somewhat surprised, when he found out that it wasn't an animal they were carrying, but a human girl. She seemed to be around fourteen, and as he looked closer, seemed to be glaring at all the fire nation soldiers all around her. "Why don't you quit your glaring girly? Nothing's going to help you from escaping." He said. Another one looked at her and sneered. "Serves you right you sandbending brat. You'd think after a decade of having occupied this earth kingdom city, people like you would just stop creating a ruckus for us of the fire nation. But no, people like you have to steal food, clothing, and other stuff from us and at other times, your type of folk even have the nerve to resist arrest." He said angrily. All she did in response to his outburst was give him a cold glare. "Give it a rest Zun" A different soldier said. "She may have escaped arrest various other times, but this will be certainly her last" He finished. They all quieted down after that, and continued on with their walking further into the forest. Meanwhile, Aang looked at the situation with interest. He was considering whether to save her, or leave her. Apparently she was a thief, but then again they were the fire nation.

Looking closer at her, he noticed how dirty and malnourished she looked. Wasn't his job of being the avatar, to protect people? Even if she was a thief, she probably wouldn't be in that situation if only he stopped the fire nation 100 years ago. She probably doesn't even have a family, he thought. He sighed; he decided saving her was probably the best course of action. Taking a cloth mask from his bag, he tied it over his mouth area, while leaving the eyes exposed. Then after pulling his hood over his eyes, he decided to act.

The five fire nation troops were too busy focusing on transferring the prisoner, to discover that Aang was closely following them. When they finally decided to take a rest, and lay the cage down. That was when he decided to attack. "Hey Goazeng! What's there to eat around he…."He couldn't finish as he was knocked out unconscious. The others were quickly alerted to the sound of their comrade following to the ground. They all immediately went on the defensive. Aang smirked as he stealthily disappeared back into the trees. He waited for two minutes just to keep them on edge. Then he airbended the bushes behind them, so that they'd avert their gaze away from his direction. As soon as they turned around in search of their enemy. Aang used airbending to propel himself towards the group, from behind them. He knocked out two as he tackled them, and averted their firebending back towards them. As they were momentarily surprised that they were being attacked by a fellow firebender. He used that brief amount of time, to do the finishing blows on the remaining two.

As all of them were now tied up and unconscious. He began looking through their pockets in search of something. As he pulled out the key, he was so excited at thought of what he had just done and accomplished that he momentarily lost his composure, by screaming in joy. "I did it, I did it. Haha you fire nation losers. You were just defeated by a twelve year old "he proclaimed. Then shaking his butt, dancing he said "Who's the greatest? I am!" For a brief whole minute he just kept on dancing. Then sudden he froze in mid butt shake. Slowly realization hit him. The girl he planned to save was staring at him with a mixture of awe, mirth, and finally fear. He blushed in embarrassment, though it couldn't be detected because of the scarf mask he was wearing. He slowly walked over to the girl and without hesitation opened her cage. Surprised at her mysterious hero's actions, she hesitantly stepped out of the cage.

After rubbing some dirt off of her clothes, she then found the courage to speak. "Who are you?" She asked curiously. "I'm Kuzon" he said. "At least that's the name I go by when I'm in an area with the fire nation involved." He spoke kindly. She realized that there was more to him than just saving people apparently. Looking back at the soldiers and noticing that they might wake up any minute now. She had no one to come back to here. So she made a decision, then and there. Hopefully her savior would accept her request. "Kuzon, thank you for saving me; I know this might be an impossible request to fulfill, but can I tag along with you?" she asked. Noticing that he was actually considering the offer, she continued on. "I have no one else to turn to. My dad died fighting the fire nation when I was around 3 years old and my mom just recently passed from her sickness. Since then in order to survive, I've been forced to steal and eat food scraps whenever I could. I'm tired of this life and I don't want to spend the rest of my life this way, so please I beg you?" She said close to tears while she was on her knees pleading. Aang's heart really went out to her. He knew that if he turned her down, she would most likely be sent to prison, or worst case scenario die. Taking her hand, he looked on at her calmly. "Fine" He said. She was so happy when she heard that, that she almost kissed him. "First follow me, and I shall explain to you, who I am. From there we'll decide if you still feel up to the task of accompanying me on my journeys." He told her.

She was surprised and really doubted that anything he told her would convince her to choose prison over accompanying him. Not being able think up an appropriate response, she simply complied and followed him. Moments later, after he retrieved his bag from a random bush, they finally arrived at the cave. Before they entered, he pulled off of his mask and removed hood. "I'm the avatar" he told her as she got a brief glance at his tattoos. She was shocked. Never would she have suspected that she'd ever meet the avatar. There were so many nights when she'd spent being cooped up in her little room, cursing both the fire nation and the avatar. She blamed the avatar for not being there for her….. for the world. She didn't know what to feel…Anger, confusion, hate, loathing. Though when she looked into his eyes. His grey expressive eyes. She felt ashamed for having hated him for something out of his control. He was just a child; A little younger than her, but a child nonetheless. She saw pain, suffering, fear, and self-loathing, though the most prominent emotion she could see within his eyes were hope. The hope for a better future, a bright and happy future. Suddenly being brought out of her thoughts. " I can understand if you no longer wish to travel with me. It's my fault, that the world is so out of order. If it wasn't for my fear of being an avatar, I probably could have saved my people." He explained, almost falling to the ground at the amount guilt he was currently fearing.

"Kuz…I mean avatar… I don't know how I should react on this matter. I've blamed you for so long, and now I can't even find the energy to hate you….. What I'm trying to say, is I still wish to join you. That is if you'll have me?" she asked. Aang immediately smiled a bright grateful smile at hearing that as he stood up straighter. She immediately felt even more ashamed when she realized all those times she cursed a child to save her and her family. "Of course I will…miss." Aang responded. " Yuki…..Sema Yuki." She replied. He smiled even brighter at her. He didn't realize how much it meant to him to not be hated for having disappeared for a century. Now he couldn't be happier. Taking her hand, he began pulling her towards the cave. "Come on Sema, I'll introduce you to Appa. Let's go. " he said enthusiastically. Who's Appa?" she asked. He's my flying Bison." He said, still dragging her. "What's a…." she fainted not being able to finish her sentence. There moving in the dark, was a large hairy, monster! Also known as Appa. "Sema! Sema! Please wake up!" Aang said worried. He should have known she'd freak out. After taking a breath and calming his frantic heart. He rushed outside after emptying his pack of all of his sticks and branches, even more determined to get some fresh water.

**If your wondering why I added an OC character, I just thought that it'd be cool to have a sandbender who just so happens to be a girl. Though she will have an important role soon enough. ****Thanks for reading. Till the next chapter. **


	3. Time For Bonding

**I know I haven't posted in a while and I apologize to those who were disappointed in my failure to post anytime sooner. I had decided to have a break during the remainder of my summer and I just didn't feel that creative energy I usually felt when writing a story. Though now that schools started for me, I will more than likely be able to write more now that I have a working computer available for me to use quite often. **

**Disclaimer: Aside for some settings and characters, none of the other aspects of this story belongs to me. **

**Hope you enjoy**

Location, Caverns situated near Coral Reef Beach

After having found a lake about 3 quarters of a mile from here, Aang returned with a decent amount of water within a 30 minute timespan. Now as he re-entered the cave, he immediately approached the unconscious girl to check how she seemed to be fairing. From the looks of it, she simply looked to be in a state of unconsciousness, which he sighed in relief that nothing worst had afflicted his new ally. "My first adventure after leaving the island, and I am already bad at handling people "he said with a sigh. "Isn't that right Appa?" he asked his flying bison. Appa happily grunted in agreement. Well I wonder if she'd be hungry when she wakes up. He thought back to himself. Even I'm starting to feel hungry, so I guess I should start preparing that vegetable stew I was supposed to have been preparing earlier. As soon as he finished his thoughts, he stood up and began preparing their meal.

Moments later after he got a fire started; the water in his make shift cooking pot was already boiling. After taking out his needed vegetable ingredients, it only took him around 25 minutes before he was finished making his meal. He was sure to make enough to last until tomorrow morning. Once he was done, he cursed his stupidity. He needed to look for some bowls within his pack, or he would have to eat from the pot itself. Standing up, he quickly walked towards Appa, where he kept his various other bags. Which bag was it in again? He thought to himself. Getting frustrated that all he managed to find so far was his clothes, various food provisions, his weapons, some air bending and fire bending scrolls, but no bowls.

Looking at a lone bag a little further from the other bags; he noticed that it was slightly moving. Curious, he decided to cautiously figure out why one of his bags was moving. Opening the bag, he immediately discovered where the bowls were and also where some of his stash of lychee nuts had apparently been eaten. "Momo what are you doing here? He told the flying lemur that seemed to be too preoccupied with eating the crumbs that were apparently stuck to the bowl. He removed the bowl from the lemur, though not without the lemur's small protests. After getting the lemur 's attention. "Didn't I tell you to stay with Ursa and keep her company? He asked the lemur with a sigh. The lemur couldn't really understand a word of what Aang was saying, but realized that his human was probably very disappointed with it. So he did what any good cute looking animal does when put in an unfavorable situation. He brought out the big guns and gave his master the lemur eyes. His pout was just so cute that Aang eventually relented and gave him some more lychee nuts, after taking the bowl from his pet.

After washing the bowls thoroughly outside, he then sat down in front of his pot and served himself some stew. If his stomach had feelings he surmised that right now, they'd be crying tears of joy. He was just so hungry after not having eaten since breakfast. While he was eating, he didn't realize that someone was already awake. "Looks like the avatar isn't as perfect and flawless when it comes to hunger now, is it?" He heard someone say from behind him. Turning slightly in the direction of the voice while he continued his hungry slurping, he noticed that his friend was finally awake, slightly smiling while standing up right. Excitedly he finished up the remainder of his soup and quickly put it down. After taking a different bowl and quickly filling it up, he approached her with the bowl in tow. "Hey, that's no fair. I was extremely hungry and besides table manners could have waited till my belly was properly satisfied." He said while smiling with a voice of false seriousness. She giggled at his antics "If you say so oh almighty avatar." She responded with a hint of sarcasm. Finally reaching the area of where she was currently sitting, he handed her the bowl of vegetable soup. "I hope you like vegetable soup." He said slightly embarrassed, since he just now realized that most people aren't really too keen on eating pure vegetables.

Noticing his embarrassment "No, it's alright. As long as it's food, I'm not really picky. "She replied with a smile while gently taking the bowl from his hands. Still feeling unsure of himself, he could only nod in acceptance. Slowly he returned back to his previous location. Taking his bowl and then refilling it, he began to continue eating once again. Both cave occupants were silently slurping. After some time while Aang was finishing up his third bowl, he felt a gentle tap from behind him. Looking up, he noticed that Sema was holding an empty bowl towards him. "How was it?" He asked. "It was very good Aang. Thanks again for everything." She said appreciatively. "It's no problem Sema. Where friends now, and that's what friends are for." He smiled. Looking at his smile felt really infectious somehow, because moments later she was smiling too. Sitting down with him, she decided to simply leave it at that.

Once the two of them were finishing eating, they began conversing about everything and anything that had happened in their lives. Sema got a better understanding of what was it like to live as an Air Nomad and their teachings, while Aang learned about some of Sema's past and how her family came to live in an Earth Nation city being that they were Sand Benders. It wasn't as different or difficult as most people would have thought for being benders to something a little different from the norm. Apparently sand bending was simply a more different, slightly more complicated form of earth bending. So when both her father and mother had moved to the city all those years ago, they had simply altered the way they bend sand to that of earth; That is, through adaptation. So that being said, it all turned out very good for Aang since he managed to find and then save her. Since both her parents were originally sand benders who had to learn how to adapt to earth bending. It shouldn't be so surprising to discover that Sema's mother decided to teach her both styles of bending and how to affectively use it. Of course she was no master at either, but with Aang's help, she could not only teach Aang what she knew of both styles of bending, but they can also help each other to improve in both departments.

2 Weeks Later 

In these past two weeks, the two had traded many interesting info and personal knowledge of not only their lives, but on what they knew of the war and what had currently been happening in taken over cities like Sema's. For instance, within close to a decade, many of the chief fire nation leaders in charge of the city, had been hotly debating on how to put a stop to these various small earth bending rebels, who continue to keep causing problems for the fire nation. Many of them wish to simply put the various earth benders that keep causing those problems to prison and simply be done with it. Though some other ambitious members who have no qualms with taking advantage of non- fire benders wish to follow some of their predecessors and capture all earth benders; to then utilize their abilities for collecting vital material such as coal for the glory of the fire nation. That was why after they had discussed what Aang and Sema was possibly up again, since being the Avatar made it so that it was his job to restore order back into the world. They both agreed that they would train for the time span of around two weeks, in order to get stronger and improve.

Currently Sema was facing Aang in a calm and calculating manner. While Aang could be seen tightening his grip on his dagger. Then as quickly as it went, Sema suddenly charged towards the Avatar. Bending and weaving sand, then sending it towards the Avatar. Meanwhile Aang continuously began dodging the blast of sand that was aimed towards him, while also turning most of it into glass with his firebending. Some times Aang could be seen breaking the glass with his dagger in order to get most of it out of his way as he continued to dodge. This continued on for some time, until Aang suddenly airebended himself high into to the air, with the sand hot on his tail. Taking out his air glider, he flew away from what had remained from the approaching sand. Seeing that Sema was getting tired, he landed as quickly, yet safely as he could onto the sand.

Then he began his on-slaughter. Putting his weapons away, he began forming a wall of sand, then once he somewhat had it compacted as to not hurt her that badly. He blasted it towards Sema's direction. Being as tired as she was, she was barely able to dodge. Though when the mass of sand had passed her, she couldn't find Aang anywhere; before she could even try to attempt looking for him, she felt something sharp press against her back. Feeling someone's hot breath panting heavily behind her ear, she felt somewhat lightheaded when she had realized how close Aang was to her. "I won this round" Aang said happily though his fatigue could be heard in his voice. "Really now?" Sema said not too convinced while slowly without him realizing it, started bending sand behind the both of them. She could practically feel his smirk forming behind her. "I'm pretty sure, I won Sema. Though honestly it was a pretty close fight considering that all you used was sand bend….." He yelped in surprise when a tendril of sand latched on to his foot and pulled him off the ground.

His knife falling onto the ground, and he was still too tired from all that dodging to bend anything further. Seeing her turn around with a smirk of her own on her face, slightly irritated him, but at the same time made him more excited that she could be such a great sparring partner. "Hey! No fair!" he protested. She just simply continued to smirk and look at him with victory clearly seen in her eyes. "Cheater" he said lamely. Hearing that only caused her grin to widen even further. "You know there is a saying when one does battle." She finally spoke. "Anything goes when in a fight. Especially for me since I was up against the all mighty Avatar. "She said rather sagely. His answer to that was to childishly glare at her and try to regain whatever pride he had left, which wasn't much when he was still being held upside down. "Oh I almost forgot, do you yield oh handsome monk" she cooed in a way that sent shivers down his spine. Whether they were good shivers or bad ones he honestly couldn't tell, especially the way her sweat made her work out clothes cling to her body in a way that really drew his attention. "Yes" he said. "Yes what Aang?" she said still smiling though she did finally let him back down gently.

Slightly sighing, he went on his knees and bowed his head to the sand. "Yes oh almighty sand bending goddess of only 13. I, despite being the avatar was no match to not only your beauty but also battle prowess. "He finished feeling that if his past lives ever managed to get wind of this, he might possibly be punished for having ruined the avatar's reputation in such a way. "You may rise then now that we have finished here. Now that we are done, it would be in your best interest to begin preparing your mistress her first meal of the day." She said in false queenliness. He smiled. This time he bowed jokingly "I live to serve you my liege; if it's within my place to ask, may my queen simply lead the way so that I as her servant may follow? He questioned her still in his false seriousness. She couldn't help it anymore, she just laughed right then and there. Soon Aang followed suit and they were both holding their stomachs laughing like most children around their age without having to deal with war torn countries should.

When their laugher finally died out, they decided to head back to the cave. After Aang finished preparing the two separate meals, one being grilled fish cooked in the fire, and the other some heated tofu that he had as well as what remained of his lychee nuts. After they finished eating, they both simply sat near Appa with their backs against his fur. Momo was currently situated between Sema's lap while she began petting him. They simply basked in the silence that their comfortable situation had provided. It was finally broken when Aang decided to speak. "Sema?" he asked. "Yes Aang?" She responded. I know that the comet's going to come soon in about 5 months so we'll both need to not only master our respective elements, but find possible allies." He told her. She simply nodded though she still had not understood where he was going at with this. "What I wanted to ask you was what would you like to do about how we go on with this? I mean right now I know what we have to do, but I'd like your input on the matter cause I feel like so far I've just sort of been winging it until you came along." He told her truthfully.

Ever since she came into his life, most of the planning and info he had acquired would have been impossible for him to obtain if he was still alone in this. He was honestly very grateful that she was here to keep him grounded when the thought that the world was on his shoulders were being too much. He really treasured her simply being there for him as a close friend. As for her, she felt touched that Aang not only trusted her opinion, but looked to her for some sort of guidance. He would never know how much she felt she owed him just for having accepted her request to join him. If he wasn't there to save her like how he did that day, she probably would either be rotting in prison right now or possibly had already starved to death in the streets. After having spent such a time with each other, they both couldn't fathom the idea of going back to the lives they both had before they had each other. Normally two people don't get as close as these two had in the time span of two weeks, but when one not only shares personal info regarding their lives, goals, dreams, doubts, sorrows, ambitions, etc. Along with the fact that they practically eat, sleep, hang, and converse most of the time in the same area; no amount of personal barrier could withstand two hurting souls reaching out towards one another.

Finally coming out of her thoughts moments later, she finally responded. "I think that right now, we should focus on gathering allies first, along with of course finding you some teachers for bending and the like. " She told him. "That's a great idea!" he said in his normal enthusiastic manner just always seemed to make her day better. She then continued, it also wouldn't hurt if along the way we try to help as many people as we can. Maybe we could find more people like the way you did me and maybe even convince them to possibly join you" She finished. "I hope we don't encounter anymore like that though, if only for the fact that if I wasn't there you would have definitely suffered in some manner at the hands of the fire nation. Though not that you mentioned it, I know that's wishful thinking and I plan to save as many people as I possibly can regardless of whether they want to join me or not. As long as your there with me Sema, I know I can do this." He said in a way that left her speechless. He suddenly blushed when he realized what he had just said and spluttered while trying to explain and then reassure her it wasn't like what it had apparently sounded. She giggled at his antics. He went from being serious to childish all in the time span of a few minutes. "Well…" he said rather awkwardly. " Now that, that's settled, I think we should leave tomorrow morning on Appa, and head towards the South Pole before having to go to the North Pole. Seeing as that I still want my identity kept a secret, Appa would definitively be seen if we cross by air across the entire earth continent." He told her. She smiled in his direction in agreement while slowly still petting Momo affectionately. The lemur was currently on his belly kicking his leg a bit like a polar bear dog when their bellies were being scratched. "I guess we finally have a plan" Sema said" while looking at Aang. "I guess we do" he responded. "Let's go start packing our things then "he told her. "Yeah sure thing" she said.

The very next day, the both could be seen on top of Appa getting ready to take off. "You better hold on Sema, riding on a flying bison could get pretty scary the first time around." He told her. She was currently hiding under the safely secured bags when she said "no kidding". His only response to that was to laugh a bit while Momo was currently on his shoulders. "Appa, Yip Yip" Aang shouted happily. As they flew into the morning sunrise, a girl's scream of flying terror could be heard into the distance.

**If there was something you felt that I could have either added or left out in the story please don't hesitate to tell me. Please review. Till the next chapter. **


End file.
